<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Altar of M'Goddess by chomperstanaccount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987027">The Altar of M'Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomperstanaccount/pseuds/chomperstanaccount'>chomperstanaccount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not Another D&amp;D Podcast (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomperstanaccount/pseuds/chomperstanaccount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galad Twitch Simp / Thiala Gamer Girl AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galad/Thiala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Altar of M'Goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galad checks the clock on his monitor, nearly sweating in anticipation. <em>"Nearly time,"</em> he thinks, cracking his knuckles. <em>"Almost 4 o'clock."</em></p><p>He clicks onto Twitch, quick to log on and find Thiala's channel. He always liked to be there exactly as she started streaming so that she would be able to start with a donation and read <em>his</em> name first; everyone watching the VOD back would know that he donated first. His daily tithe, his daily offering.</p><p>The blank screen turns on and Galad smiles, leaning back in his chair as he watches Thiala start the stream. He quickly donates $20, closing his eyes to hear the most beautiful woman in the world to acknowledge him, <em>him. </em></p><p>The woman on the screen turns her head to her second monitor, looking away from the game for a moment to smile directly at the camera - no, at <em>him</em> - and say, "Thank you for the $20 donation, gaLadOfTheLight! Another one, right on time! Your generosity never ceases to amaze me."</p><p>Galad nearly falls out of his chair when he hears this, huffing and gasping for breath when he hears the goddess say his name. Her voice was like a choir of angels.... what he wouldn't give to hear it again.</p><p>When he escapes from his reverie, replaying it over and over again in his head, he looks up at her and wrinkles his nose. Her skirt was a little short today, wasn't it? It did show a lot of thigh, propped up under her instead of sitting normally. Though he watches Thiala for being different than the other <em>whores</em> plaguing the site, so cute and soft in comparison to the other bimbos lacking any self-respect, Galad has to admit to himself that he doesn't necessarily hate seeing more of the streamer's body.</p><p>He stands up out of his chair as she loses a game, slamming his fist down on his desk in anger. "How DARE you!" he yells at the screen, seething in anger that anyone would or even could beat Thiala, his queen, in a game of Rocket League. He looks at her, eyes brimming with tears, and whispers, "hopefully this will make it bearable, my love. We can't have you be sad..."</p><p>He donates $10, sitting on the edge of his seat, one hand on the monitor, stroking her tiny form with the back of his hand as he waits for her to notice his gift. She doesn't, too caught up in the game. His expression of hope slowly turns dour, darkening into a frown as he is filled with rage. His eyes flick from Thiala to his chest, where he stares transfixed at the shirt he's wearing: Thiala's merch. He sneers at the figure on the screen before ripping his own shirt off. Or rather, attempting to do so, as it takes several tries. Eventually, he just takes it off, running to the kitchen to get scissors. A starting-cut later, he successfully tears it in half, storming back to the computer to give that <em>bitch</em> a piece of his mind.</p><p>He settles down, wiping the sweat from his brow, as he types frantically into the chat: <em>"Thiala you BITCH I donated $10 and you didnt even shout me out!!! I will not be supporting you any further! I will be taking my support to ALANIS now! she APPRECIATES what i have to offer, instead of ignoring my generaous gifts"</em><br/>
<br/>
Still no response.</p><p>Irate now, Galad throws down his g-fuel container, spilling on the rug at his feet. Fine. One last donation, so she's <em>sure</em> to see his anger, his righteous fury. He donates a dollar, copy-pasting the message along with it, smugly sitting down in his chair to watch the woman he used to love's reaction; unfortunately, it is not the one he wants.</p><p>Thiala frowns when she sees the notification pop up, brows tilting in sadness. "gaLadOfTheLight, I'm sorry you feel that way. I always hate losing a supporter. Maybe this shout-out will help?"</p><p>As the streamer says this, Galad falls back in his chair, breathing heavily. What has he <em>done? </em>He's hurt her.... how <em>dare </em>he do this to her. Tears leak from his eyes as he gazes upon his goddess. Yes, his <em>goddess</em>. He wouldn't abandon her over something so petty, would he? Is he such a fickle follower? Never. He is loyal, he is... her favourite. He is always on time to every stream, always the first to donate. He was a fool if he thought she didn't care about him. A fool.</p><p>Galad donates another $20, apology attached, hands clasped together, praying to his goddess to forgive him for his sins. And like the benevolent angel she is.... she does just that. A smile and a laugh, eyes half closed with mirth. Galad sighs, content: another day of service complete.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>